


You're Everything To Me

by AnonymousJedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Mind Tricks, Regret, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension, Stitches, Trust, almost smut but not quite, brief non-sexual choking, elevator ride, the start of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJedi/pseuds/AnonymousJedi
Summary: An alternate telling of the throne room scene from The Last Jedi. Rey hesitantly agrees to Ben's proposal, but where will things go from there?





	You're Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kylo/Rey oneshot based on an anonymous request I received on Tumblr. Nothing explicit, but very suggestive towards the end. Enjoy!

“Join me. _Please_?”

He can see the conflict rendered plainly upon her face. Rey wants to say yes. She wants to join him. He can feel the temptation radiating from her like a beacon. But she holds her tongue for what the girl believes is a cause worthy of sacrificing her own desires.

Rey glances back at the dwindling resistance through the window. Another shot fired. Another ship gone. Dozens more lives lost in an instant.

“Forget them,” Kylo whispers in her ear as he steps in closer.

Rey’s heart beats erratically at his nearness. “I can’t!” she cries desperately. “You’re right. I _am_ nothing. But _everything_ I care about is on those ships…”

That strikes a nerve. Kylo tenses up, clenching a fist at his side. He is stricken with envy toward every single one of the people Rey considers friends. Especially the traitor, FN-2187. He'd love nothing more than to-

_“_ Please, Ben.” Rey interrupts his rapidly digressing train of thought. “Please call it off. Make it stop!”

He remains quiet, seemingly unmoved by her words, which only drives Rey wildly mad. Heat rises to her cheeks as her tired chest heaves in anger. She steps forward and promptly strikes Kylo across the face. “You’re no better than Snoke…” she snarls accusingly, knowing he’d resent the comparison.

Kylo instinctively reaches out and grips her neck. Not with the force, but with his own hand.

“I am _nothing_ like that monster…” he asserts defensively. Eyes blackened. Jaw tight. However his expression softens as Rey struggles to breathe beneath his gloved fingers. Horrified, Kylo realizes he seems to be perpetuating the same cycle of abuse he himself had just tried to escape.

He immediately releases Rey and the look of regret on his face is undeniable. He doesn’t want to hurt her. He wants her at his side.  

If only she could see the necessity of letting old regimes die. And the potential for something new. Something they could create together. _Oh how he needs her_ …

The fire within Kylo subsides as he catches glimpse of Rey’s hand lingering over her neck protectively.  

“Forgive me.” His soft utterance is simultaneously a plea and a demand.

Rey clears her throat uneasily, turning away. She can’t look Kylo in the eye. And in her determination to avoid his gaze, her own attention inevitably shifts back to the viewing portal where just a handful of Resistance cruisers remain in the distance. Her somber expression doesn’t go unnoticed.

“There wouldn’t be anything to forgive if you’d just tell them to stop firing…” Her voice is barely more than a whisper as she turns back and looks up at the man who’d fought at her side just moments ago.

Kylo’s posture straightens a smidge as he considers his next move. Rey still hadn’t answered him. He had no guarantee that she wouldn’t reject him and run straight back to the rebel scum she considered family. And yet, he can’t deny her. This girl- this woman- who could be so fierce one minute and so gentle the next… she _captivates_ him unlike anything in the known universe. And Kylo Ren would do anything for her.

With a clenched jaw and nervous expression, Ben closes his eyes, seeking out General Hux through the force. The fiery energy within the miserable ginger rat is easily identifiable, even amidst the thousands of other souls aboard The Supremacy. Kylo had been inside the man’s head more than Hux would ever know, so manipulating him- even from afar- is child’s play.

“You will cease fire on all Resistance ships,” Kylo utters, firm but perfectly calm.

Rey furrows her brow as she realizes what he must be doing. Though she’d never admit it out loud, the girl is impressed that he can carry out a mind trick at such a great distance. _I wish he’d show me how to do that_ … she finds herself thinking.

When half a minute or so passes in silence and not a single shot is fired, Rey is convinced that Ren’s little charade must have worked.

“Thank you!” she exhales gratefully, practically throwing herself into Ben’s arms. Kylo nearly stumbles backward as her body collides with his, stunned at the gesture. So simple. So human. And yet so foreign it’s as unsettling as is it pleasant.

Kylo swallows nervously, holding his breath. Unable to move. Unsure what to do with his arms. He’s both devastated and immensely relieved when Rey finally pulls away.

“So what do we do now?” she asks, looking to him for direction.

_Does this mean she’s staying?_ Ben’s heart all but leaps out of his chest.

“We’ll figure it out,” he replies casually, giving her a quick once-over and suddenly recalling their disheveled state. “Follow me.”

Kylo leads Rey back to the lift they came up on. There’s a strange tension in the air between them as the doors slide shut and they begin their descent. Rey isn’t sure whether she feels incredibly safe or incredibly vulnerable being in such close quarters with Ren. Given what just transpired, it's difficult to tell where they stand with one another. 

Facing forward, Rey shuffles her feet, trying her best to mask her discomfort.

“Can I have my saber back?” she asks, chancing a sideways glance at Ben.

Kylo had nearly forgotten he had the weapon on his belt. _But why does she want it back? Why now?_

The concern is evident upon his face and it’s easy enough for Rey to ascertain what he must be thinking. “I’m not going anywhere,” she promises, turning toward him slightly with a weak smile.   

Ben decides to take a chance and believe her, unhitching the saber from his belt and placing it in her hands.

“Thank you.”

His eyes remain fixed on the girl with unwavering curiosity and Rey swears she can feel a warmth and trust burgeoning through their bond. However, before she can reflect on that any further, the doors slide open and she finds herself following Kylo through a series of hallways until they finally arrive at what appears to be a small and surprisingly empty medical ward.

The room is dark and deserted. The droids that normally run the place are powered down discretely in the corner. Rey resolves that it must be some kind of private facility for superior officers. Or perhaps even just for Kylo.

“What are we doing here?” she asks in confusion.

Ben gives her a strange look as if it should be obvious. “Treating your wound,” he replies, nodding toward the gash on her arm as he fumbles through a tray of medical supplies.

“You’re kidding. _This_?” Rey scoffs. “It can hardly be considered a wound, it’s really just a scr-”

Her voice involuntarily cuts out mid-sentence when Ben firmly grips her arm with a single hand, ignoring her objections. Completely focused, Kylo gently wipes the incision clean with a small sterilizing cloth. It stings, but Rey doesn’t budge. Her eyes hesitantly flicker from her arm up to him.

Holding her gaze, Kylo takes a finger of his free hand between his teeth, pulling his glove off with ease.

Rey doesn’t know why, but this makes her blush. The last time he’d removed a glove for her was when they’d touched hands. Just before she’d made up her mind to come here, actually…

Things didn’t quite work out exactly as she’d hoped, but Rey doesn’t let that disturb the peaceful silence that had befallen them presently. In fact, it’s so quiet that Rey can hear her own bated breath as it leaves her lungs. She hopes that Kylo doesn’t sense her unease and inhales deeply, trying her best to calm her nerves. Ben’s full head of luscious hair is situated mere inches from her face as he works, and Rey can’t help but note the pleasant, musky fragrance that fills her nostrils. _He smells good_.

Ren proceeds to apply some sort of dermal regenerating ointment to Rey’s skin before threading some thin fiber through the head of a needle.

“This may hurt a little,” he informs her stoically. And the sharp prick of the needle piercing her flesh _does_ hurt, but Rey watches with befuddled fascination as Kylo sews her skin together.

She is at a loss for words. Rey had never had anyone take care of her like this, and in all honesty she isn’t sure how to feel about it.

“Why are you doing this?” she asks meekly as he punctuates the final stitch with a small knot.

“So that it doesn’t get infected,” Ben retorts with a furrowed brow and a hint of amusement to his tone. “I know you’re from _Jakku_ , but here in the civilized galaxy we-”

“No,” Rey interrupts impatiently. “I mean… why are _you_ doing this?” Her eyes shift across the room briefly, toward the multitude of inert medical droids that surely could’ve had the job done by now. “Why do you care?”

Ben doesn’t have an answer for her. Not one that he can express with words anyway. How do you tell someone they mean  _everything_ to you? 

Taking her face in his bare hand, Rey thinks that Kylo is about to say something sincere when he unexpectedly leans in and presses his mouth to hers.

Every muscle in her body tenses in shock. If it were anybody else standing before her doing this, Rey would’ve already had them on the ground in a death grip. But this is Ben. _Her_ Ben.

Not the man who killed his father. Not the man who kidnapped and interrogated her. Not even the man she’d once bested in battle. No. This is the man who now cohabitates her mind. The man who shares in her confusion and loneliness. The man who’d chosen _her_ over his all-powerful master.

Ben Solo is a complicated soul, and while there was a time when Rey would’ve been disgusted to taste him upon her lips, her curiosity for the time being is strong enough to warrant the uncharacteristically intimate gesture. 

Kylo’s lips are soft and warm and pliant against her own. Rey can’t help but admit the pleasantness of the sensation with a small, inadvertent sigh. When she doesn’t object, Kylo pushes her further- his gloved hand winding around her waist as his tongue swipes confidently across her bottom lip. Rey is unfamiliar with the conventions of kissing, but it feels surprisingly natural to part her lips and pull Ben in closer with a satisfied moan. Her fingers slide up the nape of his neck, twisting into his thick black hair as she slowly becomes more sure of herself.

Ben breaks away from her mouth to nibble his way down her neck, practically growling with need.

“I want you,” he whispers in her ear, making Rey shiver in fear and anticipation. He pulls away and looks deep into her eyes, as if searching for consent to go on.

Rey doesn’t respond, but her dilated pupils and ragged breath are more than enough to go on. _I want you too…_ she thinks quietly. And with newfound confidence, it’s Rey who pulls Ben in for a second kiss. She can taste the sweet salt of his sweat as desperation mounts in both of them. 

“Wait-“ Kylo objects between her enthusiastic pecks. “Not here.”

He takes her hand and instead of feeling disgust or resentment, Rey feels an overwhelming sense of belonging as he guides her out of the room. Not that she belongs Kylo in an objectifiable sense, but more that somehow, they belong to each other in a metaphysical sense… At least their connection through the force certainly makes it seem that way.

Ben leads her just a few doors down the corridor to what she can only assume is his quarters. The space is small and minimalist, but clean and practical. Momentarily distracted by her new surroundings, Rey is caught off-guard when Kylo abruptly snatches her waist roughly from behind, leaning in to nuzzle her neck experimentally. His teeth graze her earlobe, earning a soft gasp from his counterpart.

Ren smirks as his hands travel down to unfasten her belt. It tumbles to the floor with a small thud and he wastes no time in removing her outermost wrappings. Shirt, shoes and pants follow promptly, leaving Rey in nothing but her undergarments. But before Kylo can go any further, Rey twirls around to face him, placing her hands on his chest. She stands there for a time, just breathing him in, until she finds the courage to begin dressing him down in a similar fashion. She undoes his belt and Kylo shrugs out of his shirt.

This time Rey makes no effort to look away, admiring his sculpted torso in all its glory.

“Still want me to put on a cowl or something?” Kylo taunts playfully as she very obviously regards his form.

“Shut up!” Rey demands with an embarrassed flush of pink rising in her cheeks.  

With that, Kylo swiftly hoists her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he makes his way to the bed.

They topple down together and Ben is careful not to let the weight of his body crush her.

Dwarfed beneath him, the reality of the situation hits her and Rey begins having second thoughts. Her breath catches in her throat as Kylo brushes the hair out of her face and begins ghosting kisses along her collarbone.

_Is this really happening?_ she wonders, shivering as his hot breath caresses her skin.

_I certainly hope so…_ Kylo muses, leaning in to press another kiss to her surprisingly wanting mouth. Sliding a hand down the length of her body, his fingers gently graze her inner thigh- soft and teasing in his touch.

And suddenly any doubts Rey had vanish as quickly as they came.

“Ben!” she cries, somewhere between an embarrassed squeak and an ecstatic scream.

He pauses briefly, slightly stunned at her outburst.

“Don’t stop…” she pleads shyly, drowning in his dark, yearning eyes.

And he doesn’t. Not until she’s quivering beneath him and repeating his name like a prayer.


End file.
